What Was The Secret Again?
by The Lord of Insomnia
Summary: Sequel to Our Little Secret. Now that Fyre's lost her memories, not only does she think she's Henry's sister, but Felix -The only one who can restore her memories- hates her. Why? He thinks she's Iyce, and that Fyre's dead! Adding to the conflict, Henry is being kept away from Peter by his family, who refuse to let them be together! Add a few ghosts, and, well... You get this plot.
1. When Evil Calls Your Name

_**When Evil Calls Your Name**_

**Neusuada: Seeeeeequeeeeel!**

**Ashe: Welcome to the sequel of Our Little Secret!**

**Neusuada: Welcome!**

**Ashe: Sorry it took a little longer than it should have to get this story up. We've been feeling really lightheaded and off lately, but we've still managed to bring you this story! We hope you like it! We own nothing except our OCs and the strange plotline!**

**Neusuada: Don't hate our ghosts!**

**Ashe: This story will hopefully have a lot of Panry, but it will also focus a lot on the other OCs of ours. Oh, just so everyone knows, when the story's in the point of view of the ghosts, the living people speak in italics. While in the point of view of the living people, the ghosts are in italics. Dreams are in italics if it's in a living person's point of view, too, while it's...still in italics if a ghost is dreaming... Wait. Is that possible...? Eh, we'll see. Flashbacks and flash-forwards are in italics, as well. We love italics...**

**Neusuada: Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Come on, mommy! Read the next chapter!"<em>

"_Yeah, come on!"_

"_Alright, alright, there's no need to yell."_

"_But we wanna hear the next chapter!"_

"_Len, Peter, stop ganging up on your mother."_

"_Sorry, daddy..."_

"_It's fine, dears. Now, let's see... Where was I...?"_

"_I think you were right around...here."_

"_Ah, of course. Hm... 'Leaving his castle behind, the young king found himself suddenly unsure if he truly wanted to leave his home for such a long while. After all, he had so much work to do... But, no. Pushing those bad thoughts aside, the boy started walking along the shadowed path that would take him to his destination...'"_

A teenage boy walked along a dark path. Well... It wasn't exactly a path. More of a... A long...circular...corridor, maybe...? It didn't really seem like anything... Just... Dark. So dark... Yet not dark enough for his liking... The burning light of his flaming world slowly disappeared behind him, but he didn't stop. He _couldn't _stop. He _had _to go this way. Well... Maybe he didn't, but he wanted to. Messing with lives was, well... It was what he did. It hadn't always been, but it was now. After... Mm... All would be revealed in due time. The boy softly sang a tune to himself, his voice scaring away any soul that dared to come this far into the void of darkness he was walking on.

"Save yourself..." the boy sang. "For the Devil's on his way... So you pray... So you pray... But you can't hide... You can't hide... When evil calls your name..."

Suddenly a second, more feminine voice, joined him.

"Salvation... When the Heavens meet the grave..."

The boy grinned, his face lighting up the darkness with eerie glee. He grabbed the girl's hand in the pitch blackness, before beginning to sing again.

"So you wait... So you wait... But you can't hide..."

"You can't hide..."

"When evil calls your name..." they sang together.

The boy laughed, his insanity echoing off of the empty darkness. He began again, the girl following right after, until he finished the foreshadowing verse with a wicked grin...

"The bells for thee shall toll..."

"The fall of Heaven's gate..."

"The rise of the unjust... As the wicked... As the wicked have their way..."

* * *

><p>Aidan woke up, gasping for breath. What was <em>that<em>?! The silver-haired girl put her hand to her chest, trying to help calm her racing heart. Why had she dreamed about a girl being murdered...? Two, actually. Two different girls... In two different times... Being killed by the same boy... Hm. Oh, well. Probably wasn't important. It was probably just a dream. Although... Maybe it wasn't... Nah, it had to be. It probably didn't matter. Getting out of her bed, Aidan put Killian's coat over her sleeping gown, trying to make a slightly decent outfit. After doing that, she stumbled her way onto the deck, only to find that it was still dark out. Why was it still dark...? It had to be morning by now... Hearing footsteps, Aidan looked to her left, only to see that ebony-haired Asian boy that she'd seen in the infirmary. Should he be walking right now...? Just as she was about to say something, the boy put his face in his hands and started sobbing.

"_I didn't-!" _the boy started, before breaking off in a chocked sob. He sounded weird... Like he was really far away... _"I didn't want to do it! I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Ryne! Damn you, Lennox! You never should have brought me back to life! I hate you!"_

Spirits, that boy could shout loudly... Ryne...? Oh, right. His sort-of-friend-possibly-maybe-boyfriend-maybe-even-brother-but-probably-not-sort-of-person-guy-thing... Possibly. Ahem. Yeah... That guy. She remembered his name. And... Lennox...? Who was-?

"Hey!"

Aidan took in a large breath, her eyes widening when the darkness around her seemed to drip away into colour. Suddenly, it was light out. She _knew _it was morning... It was probably sometime in the afternoon, if her internal clock was correct. Looking back at the side of the boat, she saw that Vincent had disappeared, which made her question if he was ever really there in the first place. He was probably still in the infirmary... For some reason, none of this felt strange to her. Which it probably should have. She noticed that they were sailing into a dock. A dock that connected to a town that she felt she should have recognized... But whatever. More important stuff was going on. Like Emma, who was currently standing right in front of her.

Aidan blinked. "Hi, Emma. What's up?"

Emma raised an eyebrow. "I've been trying to get your attention for a while now. You looked like you were in a trance a minute ago... You alright, kid?"

Aidan hummed lightly. "I'm alright... Hey, am I a seer, or something?"

Emma paused. "Why...?"

"I saw something weird, then it wasn't there. Looked like something dramatic had just happened. Like... Seriously. So... Am I a seer?"

"Yes," Hamish said, walking past them. He didn't stop, however, and just let that be his contribution to the conversation.

"...Cool," Aidan said, before gasping. "Do I have magic...?!"

"Yes," Devin said, walking in the opposite direction from Hamish, and saying nothing else.

"What kind of magic?"

When Henry started to walk up to them, Regina quickly walked over, grabbing the boy's arm and pulling him aside.

"Aw... I wanted to- Ugh!"

Aidan grunted as she fell over with the force of the ship coming into the dock. Fortunately, Felix caught her. The Charming family had just decided to let everyone (Minus Pan) roam the ship in hopes that one of the boys would end up getting drawn to Aidan. The quicker they found her True Love, the quicker they could make sure he never got close to Aidan. After they were drawn together the first time, that is. To make sure their cover wouldn't be blown, Regina and Emma had woken up all of the conscious and still breathing Lost Boys (Minus Zavier and Pan, who were both still knocked out. They were skeptical about letting Felix out, but they seriously doubted that Pan was her True Love, and Zavier needed his rest. They had also woken up Vincent and Ryne, but they had fallen back asleep soon after.) bright and early to tell them about how Fyre's sister had woken up in that ice cave, claiming that they were her family. And, of course, they also explained how telling her any different would shatter the fragile psychosis she had right now. So, as of now, 'Fyre' and her sister had never existed. Never. That plan seemed to be going quite well, also...

"Thanks..." Aidan breathed out, her multicoloured eyes locking with Felix's gray ones.

Felix had a cold look in his eyes, but he didn't say anything. He just placed her back onto her feet and turned to walk away.

"Bring her back..." he said in a dark tone. "Then you can talk to me."

Aidan blinked, looking at Emma with confused eyes. "Bring who back? What did I do?"

"Nothing," Hook said, stepping down from his place at the wheel. "We've arrived. Shall we go?"

Aidan nodded, watching as the rest of the breathing and conscious the Lost Boys started coming out onto the deck. Even Ryne and Vincent came out, though Ryne was carrying Vincent bridal-style, and it looked like they were still half asleep. Well... Vincent _was _asleep, so only Ryne looked like he was half asleep. Actually, all of the Lost Boys looked pretty tired. Didn't any of these boys get any sleep...? Minus Vincent, that was. And that dead boy. And the two other people on the ship who were still knocked out. Okay, so, yeah. Slowly, all of them walked off the ship into a crowd of people that was waiting for them.

"Whoa... This place...is amazing..."

Aidan looked around in wonder, staring at the town and the crowd of people like they were the most amazing things she'd ever seen. Henry walked next to her, looking around.

"I don't see anything amazing. Looks the same as it always does."

"Hm. Well, I think it's great."

Henry glared at the crowd, quickly averting his eyes to the dirt. It wasn't mosaic dirt like it was on Neverland... Nothing felt right here... That was the thought going through all of the heads of the boys that were currently getting off of the ship. Well of course things were going to be different – They had just changed from living on an island to living in a town – but that wasn't what was bothering all of them. Something here just felt...off. Even though everyone was cheering and smiling, a deep sadness was clearly felt in the crisp chill of the morning air. Along with it, something felt... Evil? Maybe that wasn't the right word, but something _definitely_ felt wrong here in the town of Storybrooke. Aidan looked behind her at the sound of heavy footsteps. David...had a boy slung over his shoulder... That must have been that 'Peter Pan' they had told her to stay away from. Hm. He didn't look like an evil Henry stealer...

"Where are you taking him?" Aidan asked as he walked by.

"To the town's jail. We've placed enchantments around it that should hold him until we can find a better place."

Not having anything else to say, Aidan let him keep walking. Hm. Maybe she'd visit the jail sometime... And on another note, it looked like Neal had made it his job to carry that boy's dead body somewhere. Fun job that had to be. Aidan was interrupted in her thoughts by someone shoving their way past her roughly.

"Hey!" she yelled. "Watch where you're-!"

Aidan's sentence stopped dead. Who...was that...? Standing in front of her was a boy who appeared to be a few years older than her. A very, _very_ Goth boy. His black hair hung to his shoulders in wet, dripping strands, while his all-black outfit stuck to his skin like he had gotten caught in a rainstorm that had lasted forever. His blue eyes were crowded by black eye-makeup that was smeared down his cheeks like he had been crying for a long time. Even though the ground was completely dry, his thick leather boots sloshed with every shift of his weight. Not that there _was _much weight to shift, as this boy was _incredibly _thin and _very _tall. Anyways, all in all, it looked like someone had thrown this boy in a washing machine, only to forget he was in there for about two hundred years.

"_What are you looking at, girl?"_

Aidan blinked in surprise at the thick British accent that spoke to her, but as soon as she reopened her eyes, she had to blink a few more times to make sure she was seeing right.

"Why are you looking at me?" Felix asked her.

"I..." Aidan began. Soon, she found that she didn't know what to say. Where had that boy gone? Felix certainly wasn't a Goth boy who fell into a bathtub, so where _was_ he? Had she...imagined him? "I don't know. Sorry."

Felix just grunted in acknowledgement, before walking away. Aidan sighed. What was that guy's _problem_? What had she _possibly _done to make him so angry at her? Ugh. Boys. Well, at least Ryne and Vincent seemed to be sane... Or... As much as she saw of them. All she knew about them was that Vincent was a sweet boy (She heard that from Emma) who was willing to take the blade that Pan had tried to kill Ryne with if it meant protecting his lover-friend-person (Regina told her that one). All she knew about Ryne was what she was seeing, which was a doting boyfriend-friend-thing who was more than willing to carry his sleeping person-brother-maybe as far as needed to make sure he needn't walk a foot. The other boys just seemed a bit annoying, to be perfectly honest. Devin didn't do anything, Mathew joined him in doing nothing, and Hamish... Well, Hamish actually seemed like a nice boy, if not a little sugar-happy. And Zavier, well... She had yet to see what he was like. Felix was already deemed to be not a nice guy, so she was going to try to steer clear of him if she could. Looking up (When had she looked down?) Aidan noticed that she was now standing in front of a house. A rather large house at that, too.

"This is your home, Aidan," Regina spoke to her. When had Regina-? Oh, never mind. Aidan was already beginning to notice her very short attention span... "Aidan? The door's open. Why are you just staring at the doorframe?"

"Oh, sorry," she said. Yeah, that attention span needed some work...

Walking inside, Aidan stared at the home in shock. She...lived here...? Not noticing Regina doing a bit of magic behind her back, the woman suddenly spoke up.

"Your room is upstairs. Henry, would you show your sister to her room? She needs to get dressed for tonight."

Wait, Henry was here, too? Gosh, the things you miss when you're thinking about ghost boys appearing where a scary Felix was standing... Henry raised an eyebrow.

"Why? What's tonight?"

"A party," she answered. "To celebrate you coming home."

Henry narrowed his eyes. "I don't see anything to celebrate, but alright. Where is it?"

"The diner. Most of your little Lost Boy friends are going to be living at the inn there, so it's only natural to have it there. Make sure your sister wears something nice."

Henry sighed. "Fine. Come on, sis."

Aidan nodded. Starting to follow her brother up the stairs, Aidan only got up a few stairs before she tripped on her own hair. Yeah, some things needed to change... Henry didn't comment on her fumble, instead just helping her up the rest of the way. When they got to a door that Henry was sure hadn't been there before (Though, he didn't even bother questioning it anymore) he opened it for her, letting her walk in before he himself entered the room. It was roughly the same size as Henry's, if not a little larger, and everything – _Everything_ – was either white or silver. An all-white bed, a silver, floor-length mirror, a white vanity, silver-y white carpet, white walls and ceiling with pretty silver designs on it, a sliding mirror closet door that probably lead to a white closet, and finally, a giant, silver-framed window that was much larger than Henry's. It was in the middle of the wall, but it was easily half the size of it.

"Whoa..."

Aidan and Henry looked at each other and smiled slightly. Nice to know that some things wouldn't change too much...

"Your clothes are probably in the closet," Henry said. "Mom says to wear something nice for the party tonight."

Aidan blinked. "What party?"

Henry sighed in amusement. "Just... Wear a nice dress, or something."

The girl nodded, smiling hesitantly. "Shouldn't be too hard."

Henry opened the door. "Good luck."

And with that, Henry left the room. Aidan sighed, walking over to the closet to open the doors. Yup. More white. Picking out a short white dress, a silver jacket for some style, and some other lightly coloured undergarments, Aidan moved to get dressed. Until, that was, she tripped on her hair again. Growling in annoyance, Aidan grabbed her hair in one hand, and held it up as she walked over to the vanity against the wall and opened the drawer to pull out a silver hair brush, as well as some nice, shiny, silver scissors. Aidan glared a hatred-filled glare at the silver hair in her hand.

"I think it's time for a haircut..."

* * *

><p>Darkness... That was the first thing he noticed... Red tinged, yet pitch black, darkness... Nothing else. Just...black. Everywhere.<p>

"Hello?"

Silence.

"Hello?!"

"Yeah, hi. Wake the Hell up."

The boy blinked his eyes open, realizing that he was not, in fact, in a never ending plane of darkness, but in a diner.

"What the...?"

"Zander, right?"

Zander looked up at the Goth-looking boy.

"Um... Yeah. Where... Where are we...? And... Who are you...?"

The boy grinned, more water falling off of him at the sarcastic movement.

"I'm Keelan. Welcome to Hell."

* * *

><p><strong>Neusuada: Done! That took far longer than it should have... Anyways, Keelan's picture is on our profile. We don't own it. Please review!<strong>

**Ashe: And please don't flame!**

**Neusuada: Flames will be used to heat up our food in the microwave! Which will probably end up burning down our house, so don't flame!**

**Ashe: Review!**


	2. Mine

_**Mine**_

**Neusuada: New chapter!**

**Ashe: Yup!**

**Neusuada: Start reviewing more.**

**Ashe: Please?**

**Neusuada: Onwards with the story! Sorry it took a while. Our computer deep fried itself, and we had to change computers. Now!**

**Ashe: Panry!**

**Neusuada: Fluffy Panry!**

**Ashe: We own nothing!**

**Neusuada: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ugh… How had he gotten here again…? Oh, right. <em>That <em>was how. Henry sighed, pressing his back against the building he was hiding behind. He could see the Sheriff's station from here… But why was he hiding? Well… He had gotten out of his house, and was currently trying to sneak into the station to see Pan. Which was exactly what he'd been told not to do, but he didn't care. Just as he was about to try to see if he could make it to the doors, he froze upon hearing Ruby and Archie stop next to where he was hiding. He knew they didn't know he was there, but he knew they were. He decided to just listen for a minute when he heard his name in their conversation.

"-kind of worried about him," he heard Ruby say. "He's been glaring daggers at everyone ever since he got back."

"I noticed that…" Archie said. "Henry's been acting oddly. Do you think Pan's got some kind of spell on him, or something?"

"Maybe. Speaking of Pan, I heard from David that he still hasn't woken up. That stuff they hit him with must have been pretty strong to knock _him_ out for this long."

"Where did you hear from David? Isn't he watching Pan in the station?"

"He was, but since he wasn't waking up, and since the cell has some heavy magic on it, he decided to go get a coffee."

Henry smirked. Thank you, random conversation, for telling hm _exactly _what he needed to hear.

"Ah. Well, what if Henry finds his way in there?"

"He won't. Regina has him under house arrest."

"Man… You know, Henry's such a good kid… Pan must have some pretty strong power to sway a heart as pure as his. But, then again, Pan can't use _any _magic right now, yet Henry's still acting like this… Maybe… Could it not have been magic? Could Henry really have left on his own?"

"Okay, I know this is slightly off topic, and I know Emma and Regina would _kill_ me if they heard this, but don't you think that Pan and Henry would be a great love story?" Suddenly, Ruby gasped. "Maybe _that's _what's wrong with Henry! Maybe he's all broody because his mothers took him away from his seme!"

Henry raised an eyebrow.

"Uh huh…" was the therapist's response. "Maybe…?"

"I've got to write this down!" Ruby yelled, taking off in a sprint.

"Ruby!" Archie yelled, running after her. "Wait, wait!"

Henry chuckled silently to himself. _That_ would not end well if Regina read whatever Ruby was going to write. Shaking his head, Henry quickly made sure he wasn't being watched, before taking off in a sprint towards the station doors. Upon entering, Henry was glad to see that they had been right about David leaving for a short while. When he looked at the jail cell, however, he saw that Peter was not, in fact, completely unconscious. Actually, he looked like he'd been awake for hours. Henry grinned. That little liar… When he walked into the room, Peter's head snapped up, his eyes widening.

"Henry…" he whispered in disbelief. "How did you…?"

"What? You think you taught me nothing?"

Pan mirrored Henry's devilish grin, but it faded quickly.

"How many?"

"What?"

"Lost Boys. How many did we lose?"

"Not many."

"Who?"

"Zander."

"How?"

"That's the weird part. Apparently, Zavier killed him. Ran him through, actually. Then ran himself through. Zavier's alive, but he hasn't woken up yet, so we don't know all of what happened."

"I see… Any injured? Other than the obvious."

"Well, Vincent was stabbed in the stomach, but we think he's gonna be okay. Felix was thrown against a cave wall by a blast of some kind of magic, but he's awake now."

Peter let out a breath of relief at the news that Felix was alright. Was there something he wasn't telling him…?

"And everyone else?"

"Most of them are fine…"

"But…?"

"It's… Fyre."

A small bit of fear made its way into Peter's eyes, but it was quickly extinguished.

"What about her?"

"Well… My moms are saying that her sister killed her, and that her sister doesn't remember anything, but I think they're lying. I think that something happened in the magical explosion that caused her sister to die, and it's really Fyre who can't remember anything."

"Hm… It's an interesting theory. Do a bit of investigating, will you? I'd hate to find out that she died. I rather liked her."

Henry raised an eyebrow.

"But I'll always like you more, love."

Henry nodded, leaning against the desk. "That's right."

"So… How am I supposed to get out of here?"

"Well, I doubt the keys are somewhere easily accessible, so I'll have to find them before we start working on how to get you out."

"Fair enough… But hurry. I can already feel myself aging, and I don't like it."

"It's been half a day."

"I know!" Pan cried, leaning back against the wall from his seat on the small cell bed.

Henry rolled his eyes.

"By the way, can you hand me that? On the desk?"

Henry looked at the desk, the only interesting things on it being an apple and a letter opener. Henry looked back, and Pan gestured at the apple. It was probably Emma's, though why she was going to eat an apple after everything that had happened with them, he'd never know. After handing it to him, Henry thought he should say something.

"It might be poisoned…"

"I'm not going to eat it, but I do need something to play with, since my magic isn't working at the moment."

Henry nodded in agreement. He watched as the taller boy threw the apple from on hand to the other, expert hands and nimble fingers catching it each and every time. Seeing Henry watching him, Peter smirked.

"See something you like, Mills?"

The Truest Believer blushed, but he held his ground, smirking right back. "Oh, absolutely."

Just as Pan was very likely about to retort with some suggestive comment, of all the things that could have happened, David and Emma rushed into the office.

"Henry!" Emma yelled. "Get away from him!"

The aforementioned boy looked at Peter first, to which the older boy made sure to hold his gaze with intense green eyes. "Henry. Stay."

Henry nodded slowly, before looking back at his mother and grandfather with apologetic eyes. But they wouldn't have any of that. David grabbed Henry's arm, roughly pulling him over to stand with him and Emma, and away from the annoyed-looking boy in green. Of course, what Pan said, and what Henry agreed to, had a much deeper meaning than simply standing next to each other. It meant that they would _stay_ by the other's side. Forever. Much like marriage vows, just not as much talking. Not to say that they had just gotten married, because that probably wasn't legal. Or maybe it was now. Henry would have to look that up later…

"Well, don't _take _'im from me…!" Peter said, slightly whining.

"Take? He was never _yours _in the first place. _You're _the one who's never taking him again," Emma said, voice practically dripping with poison. But Pan only smirked.

"Oh, really…?

Tightening his grip on the apple for a second, Peter quickly chucked it through the bars, leaving it speeding towards Henry. With not even a few seconds, Henry grabbed the letter opener off of the desk, proceeding to cut the apple in two. Everyone (Minus Pan, who was smiling proudly) stared at the pieces of the fruit in shock. Not even Henry knew he could do that…

"So…" Pan said, bringing everyone's attention back to him. "As you can see, Emma, I don't need to _take_ anyone."

David growled. "He'll _never _be yours…"

Peter laughed. "Don't you see, David?"

The prince glared. "See what?"

The boy in green smirked.

"He's already mine."

* * *

><p><strong>Neusuada: Wow. That was short. Sorry. So sorry. Next will be longer. Promise.<strong>

**Ashe: We've been really sick lately, so we're really sorry this poor excuse of a chapter took this long.**

**Neusuada: Maybe we can make the word count larger with this author's note…**

**Ashe: Pancakes!**

**Neusuada: The Ode to Pancake!**

**Ashe: Make this a poem.**

**Neusuada: Actually, I did. I can't remember it, but I wrote that a long time ago.**

**Ashe: So!**

**Neusuada: A lot has happened in real life since the last time we posted!**

**Ashe: Kili! -Sobs-**

**Neusuada: When Kili died protecting Tauriel in the new Hobbit movie (Sorry if you haven't seen it), I literally stood up in the theater and shouted, "Let her die!" Some girl behind me went, "Yeah!" It was awesome.**

**Ashe: Indeed, I was there. Okay, this is long enough.**

**Neusuada: We can make it longer!**

**Ashe: We could, but I want to sleep.**

**Neusuada: Fine… Review, people! I mean it! Reviews are love!**

**Ashe: Review!**


End file.
